zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
The Shadow Fox - Brad's Betrayal
.]] 'The Shadow Fox - Brad's Betrayal' The Shadow Fox - Brad's Betrayal is episode 20 from the Zoids: New Century anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= The episode begins with Brad heading off on his own in a foggy, forested mountain region in search of a mysterious Zoid. Eventually, he does find it, and attempts to track it in his Command Wolf, however, the nimble Zoid quickly outmaneuveres him, causing him to crash his Zoid in the process. However, as he lands, his Zoid is destroyed by a volley of missiles. He survives, and is picked up by Dr. Laon. Laon mistakes him for a spy of Toros, believing he is there to steal secrets on the Shadow Fox, a Zoid of his own creation. As such, Laon puts him in a centrifuge to torture him, eventually knocking him out. However, as Laon's assistant releases his restraints, Brad wakes up and escapes, having only feigned his collapse. He escapes to the hanger and comes across the Shadow Fox, which he promptly steals. Laon sends troops out after him, namely Rev Raptors and Helcats, both of which fail to stop him. Impressed, Laon gives Brad the Shadow Fox, on the condition that he join the Backdraft group. Meanwhile, the Blitz team head out participate in a battle against the Crusaders team, who do not arrive. Laon arrives and interrupts the battle, sending out the Shadow Fox to combat the Blitz team. Leena fires on him, but misses and kicks up a dust cloud instead. Jamie uses his radar to find the Fox and shoots at it from above, however Brad fires an electromagnetic net and takes him out, before turning around and defeating Leena with his Laser Claws. With this, the battle comes down to Bit and Brad, while Laon and Dr. Toros wager their respective Zoids on the outcome of the battle. Brad runs to a section of rocky ground and uses his Zoid's superior maneuverability to get the upper hand over Bit's Jager. Eventually, the two engage in melee combat and both use their Laser Claws on the other at the exact same time, sending both Zoids tumbling to the ground. However, before a result can be called, the Zoid Battle Commission's Judge re-activates and knocks out the Dark Judge, invalidating the battle (on the grounds that team members cannot fight against one another) and reassigns the Shadow Fox to the Blitz Team. Brad promptly disobeys Laon, who, enraged, sends out a hoard of Zabats to seek his revenge. Bit rearms with the Liger Zero Panzer, while Brad annihilates the Zabats with his Laser Vulcan gun. He, along with the Panzer's Hybrid Cannons, make short work of the Zabats, but it is the Judge who finishes them off, using the Judge Satellite's guns to bombard Laon's Whale King, swiftly ending the conflict. =Characters= * Introduced character(s): NIL * Introduced opponent(s): Brad Hunter (under the pretext of serving as a Backdraft warrior) * Featured characters: Brad Hunter * Featured teams: Blitz Team, Backdraft Group =Zoids= * Command Wolf * Shadow Fox * Rev Raptor * Helcat * Stealth Viper * Hover Cargo * Liger Zero * Gunsniper * Raynos Trivia *Jamie mentions that the Blitz team took a vacation at Mount Iselina, which is a prominent location in Zoids Chaotic Century and Gaurdian Force. *As Brad escapes from Laon's hanger, he passes by some Zoids. These are of a type that is never seen during the rest of the series, or in any Zoids series (or model line) for that matter. *In this episode, the Liger Zero is able to use the Panzer armor unit with no problems, even able to fire its Hybrid Cannons in rapid succession with no negative effects such as overheating or shutting down. Liger Zero also seemed to be able to move fairly normally in the heavy armor, unlike the previous episode where Liger Zero was barely, if at all, able to move. Category:New Century Episode Category:Zoids Anime